First Come First Serve
by Darkened Mistress
Summary: Piper's best friend comes over for a visit and tries to steal Aerrow away from Piper. AerrowXPiper


**Disclaimer: I do not own Storm Hawks**

**But I do own Skye.**

**I didn't know how to use the chapters thing so I just jumbled it all into one page. Sorry :P**

"Guys are we ready for her yet

"Guys are we ready for her yet? Did you guys do all of the chores that I assigned you? The Condor has to be in perfect shape today, remember make a good first impression and Finn don't hit on her!" Piper asked anxiously.

"Aw man…" was head by Finn.

An aubergine skimmer landed on the bride just as Piper was making finishing touches to the Condor.

"Oh gosh here she comes; guys remember what I told you." Piper said and then briskly walked over to the skimmer. On it was a girl with dark luscious brown hair and very big eyes and with all the mascara she was wearing her eyes were even bigger. She wore a black shirt with violet stars on it and very fitting pants. Overall she was pretty attractive.

"Skye it's so great to see you again! It's been forever since we met, I have so much to tell you and I want you to meet my teammates. That's Finn the blond guy, Junko the wallop, Stork the merb, Radarr and Aerrow; he's the Sky knight." Piper introduced pointing at each of them.

They each waved back and Finn gave her his signature move followed by a chicka cha. Skye took a good look at all of them especially Aerrow.

"So do you want a tour of the Condor?" Piper asked eagerly.

"Sure, just let me grab my bags."

"You know what? Finn will gladly get those for you and bring them into the guest room." Piper gave him a you-better-do-it stare.

"Umm… yeah sure. I dig carrying bags. Especially large purple ones… with flowers… and hearts…"

"Come on there's so much to see." Piper grabbed Skye's arm and took off.

"I'll be steering the Condor if you need me." Stork said and then walked off.

"Junko do you think that you can cook something for our guest tonight?" Aerrow asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I can." Junko nodded and then headed towards the kitchen.

"And I'll be carrying these bags into the guest room, Finn said with disgust. Actually I think I'm going to need help. Aerrow?"

"Fine."

Piper and Skye's final stop for the day was at her crystal lab. They sat on her bed and started to catch on with what's been going on in each of their lives.

"So Piper, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Skye asked with very keen eyes.

"If I tell you this you promise you can't tell anyone, got that?"

"Alright."

"Okay… umm… remember Aerrow? Well I kind of have this little itty bitty crush on him." Piper said squinting her eyes.

Inside Skye's stomach her eyes narrowed and darkened. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's so cute with his messed up hair and the way he cares for the team. I guess I just fell in love with his personality and now I've fallen for him."

"Well you two look like you'd make a great couple." Skye lied.

"You really think so? Nah… he's better off with someone pretty. And I'm just not what he deserves.

_He deserves someone beautiful like me. _Skye thought.

"So do you have a boyfriend?" Piper asked back.

"I had a lot, but I dumped them all. They just weren't good enough for me. You know what I'm saying?"

_I have to admit Skye you are really stunning. Way prettier than me. _Piper wished that she was as pretty as Skye, maybe then Aerrow would notice her.

"Well it's easy for you to dump any guy. You're so pretty you can get any guy you want."

_Oh… so she's already starting to feel degraded. Amazing how easy she is to manipulate._

"Oh don't say that. You're pretty too." Skye lied once again.

"Anyways it's dinner time; let's see what the boy's have cooked up." Piper said standing up.

"I'm right behind you."

During dinner Skye choose a seat that was across from Aerrow making sure that she gets a good view and so does he. The whole time Skye was analyzing how Piper and Aerrow reacted to each other.

_Aerrow seems to really keep a close eye on Piper. So… he likes her too. Well not for long. He'll soon have only emerald eyes for me._

After dinner Skye walked over to Aerrow and started conversation.

"So, you're a Sky knight…" Skye cooed. "Why don't you show me some of your fancy moves and tricks and how about we go for a little test drive on that skimmer of yours?"

"Well actually it's kind of late. I'm going to bed." Aerrow backed away into the hallway.

"Good night then" Skye gave one of her seductive looks and a fingertip wave.

Piper was still cleaning up from dinner and was a little upset by what she just saw and heard. So she decided to confront Skye.

Piper walked to the guest room and knocked on the door twice.

"Come in."

"Skye can we talk?"

"About what?"

"I don't want to sound harsh but can I ask you something? And I want you to answer truthfully." Piper said gently.

"Have I ever lied to you? Shoot hun."

"Do you like Aerrow?"

Skye laughed. "You're kidding right? Of course I don't like him. He's all yours Piper."

"Then what was _that _after dinner."

Skye's eyes narrowed physically this time. "Are you questioning my friendship? Do you not believe me? That hurts Piper. You're best friend thinks that you're trying to steal her crush. I thought you trusted me…" She shook her head.

"Skye, I didn't mean it to come out so harsh it's just I was curious and he's my first ever crush and I really like him. Heck I think I might even love him."

"Piper, I'm your best friend and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship. I do not like him and he's all yours so go get him." Skye said gently placing a hand on Piper's shoulder.

_She's too easy._

"Thanks Skye."

"No problem Piper, besides you are my lulas."

"Huh? What's that? Piper screwed up her face.

"It stands for I love you like a sister."

"Aw, lulas to you too." Piper hugged Skye and then returned back to her room.

That night Piper had a dream which she thought to be prophetic. In the dream she was walking around on Atmosia just hanging out stopping at a bakery and looking at clothes. But everywhere she went there was this person in black clothes following her; she couldn't see their face because it was hidden by a black hood. She decided to ignore the person and continue on. She stopped at a bench to sit and eat her goods when she turned to see the dark figure leap towards her with a dagger. Luckily Junko appeared out of nowhere and grabbed the person and pinned them to the ground before Piper was harmed. She wanted to see who her attacker was so she pulled off their hood to reveal Aerrow. Her one love was the one who tried to kill her. She sat there and cried into her hands and questioned Aerrow why he'd do such a thing and his answer was because of Skye.

Piper woke up and silently brought her knees up to her chest and let four tears drop from her eyes. She then stayed up until morning exhaustion overcame her but she refused to sleep, replaying the image on Aerrow's face over and over.

The next few days were torture. Skye was clinging to Aerrow. She smothered him with her eyes. She did everything to get near him. She was stealing Aerrow from Piper.

Piper then asked again if Skye liked him or not but she said no again.

It was Saturaday and Skye was leaving on Monday Piper was so relieved. Piper finally caught Aerrow during breakfast without Skye. This was her chance to ask him.

"Aerrow, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Was all he said. Usually he would say something along the lines of: _Of course anything for you. _But he's changed now.

Piper sighed. He looked up at her – finally.

"Yeah, what?"

_He's changed. I know he has, it's probably because of Skye. I knew it. He would never like me. I'm no where near pretty as Skye. She really can get any guy she wants._

"You know what never mind."

Piper knocked on Skye's door; this time very loudly.

"The door's open."

"Skye why are you doing this to me? Why are you stealing Aerrow away from me?"

"Pipes hun, I thought we had this talk already."

"I know you're lying about not liking him, no one clings to someone like that unless they like that person. So why aren't you clinging onto Junko or Stork or heck Radarr? Why Aerrow?"

"So maybe I do like him, just a little tiny bit." Skye said using her fingers to show the amount.

"I think you like him more then that Skye. How can you do this to me? You know that he's my first love; you know how much I like him. You're my lulas… and you can get any guy you want so why are you trying to steal Aerrow from me!"

"Because I can. And about the lulas thing, I am your lulas I just happen to like the same guy as you that's all. And beside, first come first serve. You had your chance with him and you threw it away, it's time you stepped down and let me have a shot. And you can go now." Skye said very mind-set.

"I can't believe you."

Piper stormed out of Skye's room and went to find Finn. He was in his room listening to his music.

"Finn can you help me with a problem I'm having?"

"Uh… _you_ want help from _me_?" He asked pointing a finger at himself.

"Yeah." Piper shook her head.

"Well… you've come to the right place, how may I be of service?" Finn said over confidently.

"Well Skye you see is hitting on Aerrow and he's been acting different lately."

"So what if she is? It's good for the boy he needs a girl."

"But he's been acting different."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I like him okay!"

"Oh." Finn's eyes went wide with realization.

"Ohhh…"

"Yeah…" Piper said rubbing her left arm.

"Let me talk to him. Finn said seriously. I'm not going to let some chick with big suitcases hurt you or your chances with Aerrow."

"Thanks Finn."

Finn walked out of the room and then stopped just outside the door. "Actually I'm going to do that after having a little snack. He he…"

Piper rolled her eyes. "Fine."

After having a turkey sandwich and some sandcakes Finn walked shoulders squared into Aerrow's room without knocking. Skye was with him. She was commenting on how awesome it must be to be a Sky knight.

_What a suck up man, I can't believe Aerrow actually buys this chick's games._

"Hey yo _Skylight _mind if my boy here and I can have a little privacy for a moment?"

"Sure Finn, see you soon _Sky knight_." Skye said in a seduction voice giving Aerrow her fingertip wave.

"What is it Finn?" Aerrow asked agitated.

"Alright first of all, do you dig that chick Skye?"

"Yeah, she's pretty umm… pretty?"

"Well you can't dude." Finn said bluntly.

"Why not?" Aerrow asked with agitation in his voice.

"Aw man you are so blind. Because Piper likes you… a lot."

"And how do you know this?" Aerrow gave a questioning look.

"Because she came to tell me that you've been acting different ever since Skye came over. And that Skye's been hitting on you and is trying to steal you away from her. She really does care about you. I may not know much but I can tell you that Piper cares a heck of a lot more then that Skye chick does about you."

Aerrow was thinking hard on what Finn has just told him.

"Don't you like Piper? Or use to?"

"Actually I did."

_He he… I knew it._

"And why?"

Aerrow smiled. "Because she's the hardest worker ever. She's smart, tough, and cute."

"And why do you like Skye?"

"Looks? Actually I have no idea, at first I was scared of her."

"Exactly. Don't you see man! Ugh!" Finn slapped his forehead.

"What?"

"Looks get the attention but personality gets the heart. Aerrrow are you really going to give up on Piper for a thing like looks? I mean if it were me I could understand that, but seriously thing about it!" And with that Finn left Aerrow to think for himself.

_Man if Aerrow doesn't get it by tomorrow he seriously needs help._

It was Skye's last day. Everyone was eating their breakfast, Aerrow was concentrating on his cereal not looking up once. Piper who sat across from him was looking at him with sad eyes. As Aerrow stood up to wash his dishes Skye came into the kitchen making it smell like jasmine because of the amount of bubbles she used in her bath.

"Aerrow! _My _Sky knight." Skye called across the room.

At the word _my _Sky knight something triggered in Piper's mind that just made her very peeved. She got up and walked towards Aerrow and kissed him right on the lips. She wrapped her arm around his neck to make him hold the kiss. Finally they broke it. Piper turned around to see Skye flabbergasted.

"Piper! How could you he's _mine_!"

"First come first serve." Piper chuckled holding out a hand.

"Chicka cha!" Finn said holding out his two hands like a gun.

Skye stormed out of the kitchen screaming.

An arm wrapped around Piper's waist and pulled her up to see Aerrow's face. He gave her a smirk.

"Now where were we?"

They are about to finish what they started when they heard a screech from the guest quarters. Piper looked over towards Finn.

"Finn… what did you do?" Piper asked amused. _Finally his childish skills come in use._

"Oh nothing, I just bleached all of her black clothes and filled her boots and bags with merb cabbage." Finn gave a very mischievous grin and then gave his signature move again.


End file.
